pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Punishments
Punishments 'are what the Staff Team can administer to players that have broken the rules. The punishment that is given is dependent on the severity of the crime committed. Below are a list of what can happen. Warning This is the most common one used and doesn't have any repercussions to it. However, you usually only get ''one, and if ignored, it can lead to harsher punishments. Muting Timed Mute This will be given if a player repeatedly talks in the chat and needs to settle down a bit. It will wear off as soon as the time limit is over. Mute This is what is given to players that repeatedly talk in the chat with pointless posts. This goes away when you log off, however this is counted as mute avoiding and can make your term longer. Perma-Mute This mute is like the previous one, however, it does not disappear after logging off and can only be take off by a staff member. Usually, the one that put the mute onto you. Banning Timed Bans This locks your account and prevents you from going onto it for the amount of time specified by the staff member. Ban This is one of the harsher punishments that is given. This locks your account and prevents you from going onto it. The only way for it to be removed is by waiting out the term that was placed onto the account. Perma-Ban This is a harsher punishment that is given out. It is only used in severe cases. When an account is Perma-Banned, it is locked permanently and can never be unlocked. IP Ban This is the hardest punishment that is given out as it bans the whole IP of the household from being able to play the game. This prevents you from making new accounts and prevents any family members from playing too. Misc. Jailing This is when a staff member warps you into jail. While in this jail, you cannot escape from it. However, you can talk, unlike a Mute which is opposite of it. When this happens, a staff member wants to talk to you or isolate you from the community for a set period of time. What to do when you are punished Figure What Happened If you do not know why you were punished, PM a staff member about what you did to cause your punishment. Do not make a public thread about the situation of why you are Muted/Banned. Instead, allow the staff to discuss what happened and report back to you. This may take some time, so be patient and don't complain. Be Patient, Wait It Out This is the simplest, and usually, quickest way to get out of a Muted/Banned state. Do it quietly too. Too much attention isn't too great. What NOT to do when you are punished *Complain Publicly Attracting more attention to one's self during situations like these are probably the last thing one needs. It's possible that a flame war or argument might start if someone complains about Bans/Mutes in a Forum Topic. *Break MORE Rules No one wants to extend the length of their punishment. (Ex: Don't Mute Avoid when Muted.) *Flood Staff with Private Messages One probably should only send one or two messages. They might not be answered relatively quickly, but they will be looked at and thoroughly answered. Irritating the Staff Team with too many PMs may extend the length of a punishment. ''If you have '''any questions regarding a punishment, contact a Staff Member via Forums PM or any alternative way.'' Category:Community Category:PMU 7